My Little Star
by HonestyItsAllIWant
Summary: Embryxoc, Embrys having a hard time naming his daughter, maybe the answer is right in front of him. Will have more small chapters. Fluff, Comedy
1. Starr Sayla Call

My Little Star

It was quiet in the Cullen's house, Where doctor Sparkles had just helped the love of my life, Sienna, give birth to my little girl. I had imprinted on her after the whole thing with Renesmee and the volturi thing. So far she's been the best thing I'm my life. Beautiful Chesnutt brown hair, and green sparkly eyes.

But now I got his new bundle of joy. See we are still very young. Sienna and me and just 18. This wasn't planned but so far the whole pack as looking forward to a baby. Almost as much as we have been for the past 9 months. We were very worried at first but I guess it just made sense now. So now I'm standing here holding my little girl. I'm looking out the window while thinking, for a name for this cute girl. Her cute little nose, softly tanned skin, and closed eyes.

What would work, Natalie, Carmryn, no, damn!

"Embry" the soft voice of Sienna called. "Have you thought of a name."

"No, I still can not believe you left the name up to me. I Mean how messed up is that! I'm a guy isn't that your department."

"Come on dig deep."

"I can't I've gone as deep as I can, any deeper ill be up to my ass!"

"Embry! She could hear you"

"She's a baby relax, she hasn't even opened her eyes yet."

I heared her sigh, and came and kissed her.

" I'll think of something, I guess. Hey maybe we don't need to name her. I've grown up with 'hey' or 'you'"

"Shut up Embry."

I laughed, I looked out at the stars. They were so beautiful. Sienna noticed where I was looking.

"Maybe your staring right at the name."

"Okay Sienna, if you got that from those stupid romance novels by that sparks guy, I'm this much closer to burning them"

" Heh, Embry's a whittle mad!"

"Shut up"

…..

"God! If only it were as easy as looking to the sky and seeing it in the stars like all the other corny people say it is."

Realization hit me like a rock. Sienna was right, I was staring right at it.

"That's it" I looked down to my little girl "My little Star"

As I said this she opened her eyes, to reveal that blue eyes sparkling wonder. She cooed and grabbed on to me the whole time.

This left me and Sienna Smiling and laughing with our baby the whole night. We fell asleep like that, and woke up to a knock on the door. I set Starr in Sienna's arms.

I opened the door to reveal Seths eager face. Poor boy has been waiting all night. So have the Cullens. I Smiled, and called doctor Sparkles. He got Sienna out, and helped us out of the room. The second they saw the baby they all started crowding around us.

"She's so cute!" all the girls shouted.

We laughed.

"Whats her name" a jumping Alice asked.

We smiled at each other.

"Her name Is Starr Sayla Call"


	2. Our Little Starr's a Fighter!

Starr's a Fighter

Sienna's P.O.V

The one thing parents have a hard time with, their kids temper. Now Starr wasn't so bad, in fact she hardly cried at all. But she would when provoked. The Pack boys liked to challenge her to hit them, though Seth, being the kindest. Would just pick her up and spin her around a lot.

Whenever they did challenge her instead of crying, she let out a grunt and we'd all laugh. She hasn't talked at all, which is good because she is only 7 months old. But she caries her own head and crawls around a lot. To much if you ask me, I can hardly keep up with her.

Her dad has grown so attached to her. She is definitely a daddy's girl at heart. He always tickles and plays with her, whenever she does something bad he lets her get way with it. So I am forced to be the bad cop.

"Starr, stop biting the phone."

"Relax, she's teething let her. You so cute Starr!"

Starr crawls away to Quil, and he holds her.

"Embry!, if you let her get away with everything she's going to be even more spoiled."

" Well you said it yourself she's already spoiled what's a little more"

He raps his arms around me." She's so cute!"

"Ya!, I'm glad she took after me"

"Hey! I'm good looking" Everyone laughed

"Sure you are."

We heard a tiny giggle, we all looked to Starr who had a big smile on her face. In seconds everyone was cooing at her, and smiling, pinching her cheeks.

My baby was cute, her brown hair has grown longer and bangs cover her forehead. She has that cute button nose, and soft tan skin, which grew a little darker. From far away you'd say she's gorgeous. But looking up close, those shocking blue eyes just made you want to squeal and hug her.

She was really sweet and smiley. But Paul got on her nerves. Everything he did, made her mad. It was very funny.

Paul smirked at another chance to ruin her attention. " Whatever, just a laugh who cares." Embry didn't like this and glared daggers at him.

But Starr didn't need her dad to protect her, she crawled over to him, and grunted at him, pointing her little pudgy fingers in his direction.

He gave her a weird look, and pointed back at her.

Starr did not like that. By doing that showed her that he wanted to challenge her. She hated being challenged. Shocking all of us, she stood up and punched him, in the nose.

"I got it on video!" Emily screamed.

Embry ran and grabbed his daughter swinging her around and giving her kisses. She was giggling and smiling in triumph.

We may have not been able to shut Paul up, but she could.

"Our little Starr's fighter!"


End file.
